


I Don't Want Anybody Else

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 12 days of fapmas, Anal Stimulation, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Dreams, Teenage Boy Hormones, Unrequited Crush, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, fantasising, jacking it over a friend, masturbating in the shower, masturbating into a sock, minor striptease, or should that be remembering, other tags to be added as appropriate, outdoor masturbation, pornography making, pornography watching, prompt fills, semi public masturbation, suddenly realised attraction, teen crushes, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: When I think about you, I touch myself...Just 12 short stories of Ignis or Gladio jacking it.1. In a semi-public area2. While being watched3. While watching porn4. In their bed5. In the shower6. Mutual with partner7. In someone else's bed8. As prelude to sex9. Outside10. With toys11. Still clothed.12. Getting caught.





	1. In a semi-public place

**Author's Note:**

> Completed!

The humid air in Lestallum became more tolerable at night, but sweat still dripped down Ignis’s chest and made his shirt cling to his skin. The brick wall was rough against his back, though not as rough as Gladio’s beard scratching at his cheek. One large hand was an irresistible force, keeping Ignis’s hips pinned back against the wall.

“We’ll be seen,” Ignis protested, and spread his legs for Gladio to guide himself between them anyway. He was close, and hot, and tempting, and the space between them yawned like a chasm Ignis was desperate to cross.

Gladio kissed his throat, tongue lapping at the minute beads of sweat that had formed. “No one’s looking,” he rumbled down Ignis’s ear. His voice thrummed with lust, speaking directly to Ignis’s stiffening cock, driving Ignis’s own heady desire further beyond the scope of his control. His heart hammered in his chest as Gladio cupped his cheek in one broad palm. “Give me a show,” he commanded.

The kiss that landed at the corner of Ignis’s mouth sealed it. Ignis leaned into Gladio’s mouth, pushing back, seeking out Gladio’s lips and tongue with his own. His own hurried fingers made quick, clumsy work of his belt and clothes, one hand slipping in to draw his aching cock free. Gladio kissed him hard, pushing back with his lips and his hands and his hips until Ignis’s head was pinned back against the brick and his breath ran short.

Ignis grasped his erection gratefully. His flesh was firm under his hand, and the skin was soft and hot. When he stroked along his length it was pleasant relief. Gladio’s lips found the side of his neck again, teeth grazing just below Ignis’s ear. His hand sank down, stroking the length of Ignis’s throat until his thumb came to rest over the soft skin at the hollow. Gladio pressed the pad of his thumb against that spot, enough for Ignis to feel the vulnerable position Gladio held him in, and not enough to hurt.

Ignis closed his eyes and concentrated on his hand. His world shrank down to the moment, the rough brick and noise of Lestallum’s market falling away. Gladio’s presence was consuming, pinning him against the wall with dizzying strength, shielding him from sight with his closeness. Ignis’s skin burned with the heat of his touch, despite the cooling air.

“You look so fucking good,” Gladio growled. His fingers left Ignis’s throat, sliding instead around the back of his neck and cupping the breadth of it in one powerful hand. “Keep stroking,” he said, his voice low and dangerous. “I wanna watch you come out here on the street.”

Ignis all but bucked into his own hand, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he let Gladio’s voice take him away. The slick sounds of his hand working his cock filled the air, drowned out only by the sound of Gladio’s encouragement. “Next time I’m gonna pin you against this wall and fuck you until you can’t stand,” Gladio promised, his voice deep enough to reverberate through Ignis’s throat.

Ignis picked up his pace, groaning softly as the pleasure of his frenetic jerking built. He could hear his skin sliding over skin, feel the tight warmth of his fingers round himself. “Gladio,” he hissed, pleading.

“Hey,” Gladio said, “look at me.” Ignis’s head was pulled round irresistibly by the force of fingers in his hair and he opened his eyes. Gladio was pressed so close he filled Ignis’s vision, fiery amber eyes capturing him absolutely. “Don’t stop,” Gladio told him. “You’re gonna be looking at me when you come.”

Ignis could feel himself teetering on the brink and held off against it with gritted teeth. The growing ache in his arm faded away as all his senses seemed to narrow down to only what his cock felt. “That’s it,” Gladio purred, like a contented predator. “I know that look. You’re close.”

Ignis gasped, his hips jerking against the force of Gladio’s hand keeping him pinned back against the wall. “Kiss me?” he hissed.

Gladio laughed, amusement lighting up his face as he looked down at Ignis, his clothes dishevelled, shirt rucked up and trousers open, his cock worked frantically in his hand. “You can’t do it without me?” he asked.

Ignis tilted his head back again, exposing his throat. “I don’t want to,” he admitted, holding on to his orgasm with his teeth. He was so close it was becoming painful to hold on.

“Hey,” Gladio scolded, pulling his head back down, forcing him to gaze into those bright amber eyes again. “Look at me,” he commanded.

Ignis gasped and panted as he felt the beginnings of orgasm trickling through the dam of his self control. Gladio’s eyes flicked down at the sight of him once more, taking it in and memorising it. When he looked back up, his eyes searched Ignis’s, lighting up with amusement at the desperate plea contained in them.

Then Gladio leaned forward, swallowing Ignis’s entire body with the press of his lips, and the invasion of his tongue into Ignis’s mouth. Ignis surrendered to it, letting himself be taken and penetrated. Everything but Gladio and the divine pleasure in his groin disappeared. Ignis came.

Pleasure shot down the length of his cock, and he shivered with it, stroking himself through the waves of orgasm that crested, and then ebbed. Aftershocks rippled through him, the last desperate twitches of his fading orgasm coming in spurts against Gladio’s bare stomach. He was left feeling empty, and warm, and Gladio finished him with a chaste kiss to his lips. Then he fell spent and boneless against the wall, letting his hand drop away from his cock.

Gladio’s arms encircled him as he sagged. “I got you,” he promised. “You’re beautiful when you come for me.”

Ignis looked up at Gladio, unable to muster the energy to tuck himself away in the immediate afterglow. “We should be getting back,” he murmured, catching his breath. “They’ll wonder where we’ve gone.”

Gladio’s grin was bright. “Let ‘em wonder.”


	2. While Being Watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gives Gladio a show

Gladio sank down into the chair under the guidance of Ignis’s hands, his skin prickling with anticipation at Ignis’s proposal. Ignis’s hands fell away from Gladio’s shoulders as he took a step back, drawing himself up to his full six feet. The carefully styled pompadour and confident expression made Ignis look like a haughty rock star, and his pale skin gave him an ethereal beauty in the low light of the room.

Ignis brought his wrist up to his mouth and undid the clasp on his glove with his teeth. Gladio watched, transfixed. Ignis might not be able to see, but he knew precisely where Gladio was to fix him with that milky, calculating gaze. His tongue rested against his bottom lip as he slid his gloved index finger into his mouth, far deeper than it needed to go. Gladio watched him nip the fingertip between his teeth as he drew his finger back out, and smoothly pulled the glove all the way off.

“Would you like a show?” he’d asked, after a couple of glasses of wine and a lot of kissing that had left Gladio hard and eager. He hadn’t needed to be asked twice. Ignis’s confidence was the sexiest thing Gladio had ever known, and the idea of him displaying himself for Gladio’s eyes was hot as fuck.

“Fuck yeah,” he’d growled, dragging Ignis in more firmly against his hips and claiming his mouth. Ignis had pulled away, sliding off Gladio’s lap, and then beckoned him to follow with a crooked finger.

The pale expanse of toned chest Ignis revealed with each carefully unfastened button was enough to make Gladio squirm. Shadows pooled in gentle valleys, revealing just how well muscled Ignis was under the buttoned up shirt. Gladio watched as Ignis peeled the material aside, exposing curved shoulders and swollen biceps that he never showed to anyone else.

He approached the chair again, in a purposeful saunter that allowed Gladio to watch the flex of his muscles as he moved. He didn’t bend down. Instead, he reached out, finding Gladio’s cheek with his bare hand, matching the movement with his gloved one and cupping Gladio’s face. Gladio inhaled, fighting the urge to reach out and drag Ignis back into his lap. Ignis’s fingers ran teasingly down the curve of his neck, along the swell of his shoulders and arms. When he reached Gladio’s wrists, Ignis pulled his hands up to place them securely at his hips.

“Unwrap me, then,” he said.

Gladio took a moment to appreciate the view. Ignis stood over him, all pale skin and toned body and knowing smirk, invading the space between Gladio’s thighs. The front of his trousers were right in Gladio’s eyeline, the obvious and enticing bulge of Ignis’s cock tucked down his right thigh begged Gladio’s attention.

Gladio gripped Ignis’s hips and leaned up and forwards, planting a kiss to the bare skin just above Ignis’s waistband. There was downy hair there, too pale to be visible, but Gladio could feel it against his nose as he kissed Ignis’s flesh. Ignis’s fingers sank into his hair, scratching fondly at his scalp. “Come along, now,” he purred.

Gladio pulled back and brought his hands round, unfastening Ignis’s belt slowly, listening to the sound the leather and steel made as the tongue slipped out of the buckle. He left the belt in the loops, going straight for Ignis’s buttons instead, peeling them apart and exposing a little more flesh, and a little darker hair. His teeth pinched at his lip as he drew the zip down inch by careful inch, exposing the tight black boxers underneath. Gladio’s own groin was aching with anticipation as he curled his fingers into the material at Ignis’s hips, and pulled the whole lot down until Ignis’s cock was finally free.

Ignis was half hard already. Gladio inhaled the musky scent of him before he gave in to the urge to lean forward and nuzzle kisses against the base of Ignis’s growing erection. Ignis groaned softly for his troubles, and his fingers tightened in Gladio’s hair before relaxing again and combing through the strands instead. Gladio took it as permission to continue, and he licked and kissed at Ignis’s shaft, feeling it grow firmer under his mouth.

He licked his way along Ignis’s cock until he reached the head. The flesh was hot, and he planted a sucking kiss to the tip, tasting the bitter salty fluid that was beading at the slit. Gladio tried to sink down, to take more of Ignis in, but Ignis’s fingers tightened at the back of his head and he made an admonishing sound like he was reprimanding a child.

“Ah-ah, no,” he said, pulling Gladio’s head back.

“I just wanted a taste,” Gladio protested, but he let Ignis pull him back firmly. He relaxed back into the chair when Ignis let him go, and watched as Ignis stepped back carefully until his heels touched the bedframe.

“I’ll decide if you’ve earned that,” Ignis replied, setting himself down on the edge of the bed and taking his cock in his ungloved hand. “Now,” he said, giving himself a languid stroke, “are you going to watch?”

Gladio shifted in his seat. He was already hard in his pants, but touching himself would distract from watching Ignis. “Yeah,” he answered, rubbing his palm over the aching firmness in his own trousers.

“Don’t take your eyes off me,” Ignis instructed, arching back a little and resting his other hand on the bed behind him. It showed off the line of his body and the tautness of his stomach beautifully as he started to stroke himself.

“As if I could,” Gladio answered, watching, rapt, as Ignis’s hand dragged along his length. The head of his cock disappeared into his palm and appeared again. Gladio watched as Ignis gave himself a gentle squeeze every time he passed his hand upwards. With his legs spread, and the way his trousers gathered halfway down his thighs he looked utterly debauched.

“Do you wish this was your hand?” Ignis asked, rolling his head forwards to capture Gladio in his blind gaze once more.

Gladio dragged his eyes reluctantly from the sight of Ignis’s cock being deftly but slowly worked to look at his face. There was a faint flush high on his cheeks, and his lips were swollen and red, from the kissing or arousal, or both, Gladio wasn’t sure. “I wish it was my mouth,” he answered. “Fuck, Iggy, you look so good right now.”

Ignis gave an appreciative hum, and twisted his grip slightly as he drew up. He gasped softly, dragging his hand down his length to the very base, and then back up again, curling his fingers over the head as he did. “Keep talking,” he said. “Tell me what you’d like to see.”

“Can you go a bit faster?” Gladio asked, watching the hypnotic rhythm of Ignis’s hand up and down his cock. The head was flushed, and glistened with building moisture as Ignis’s fingers passed over it, spreading the precum around and drawing it down again. Gladio could still taste it in his mouth. He licked his lips. Seeing Ignis’s cock being slowly coated with it made him want to taste it again.

Ignis gave an approving murmur and obliged, increasing the pace of his movement. The skin sounded slick and soft as he stroked, the gentle slapping sound that resulted permeated the air. “Is that all?”

Gladio watched Ignis’s hand make another couple of passes along his length. “You like it when I press my thumb in, don’t you?” he asked.

Ignis shifted slightly on the bed. The mattress creaked, but the pace of his movements didn’t slow. “I do,” he confirmed.

“Do that,” Gladio said. “I wanna see you enjoying it.”

Ignis chuckled, his smile illuminating his face, but he did as Gladio asked. Gladio watched him squeeze to catch his frenulum. That was where Gladio made sure to rub his tongue when he went down on Ignis. It always made him squirm, and if Gladio played it just right, he could make Ignis beg too. Ignis rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock on each stroke, echoing the way Gladio did it, pressing into the slit firmly with each movement.

“Yeah,” Gladio told him, “keep going.” He rubbed his own hand over the bulge in his trousers as he watched, desperate for some contact himself. Ignis looked so good, flushed and panting, arched back on the bed, on full display for Gladio. Only for Gladio.

“Are you gonna come?” Gladio asked, watching Ignis’s stomach tighten and flex as he continued to stroke himself. The frantic sounds of his jerking filled the air, and he looked on the edge of his control.

“Yes,” Ignis answered. “Are you watching?”

“Like I’d be looking anywhere else,” Gladio replied. He could barely drag his attention away from the delicious sight of Ignis’s cock in his hand, the way his wrist moved and his hand twisted to stroke himself just right was almost elegant. Of course everything Ignis did looked like fucking art, it was Ignis, he _was_ art. “Come on your stomach for me?” Gladio asked.

Ignis didn’t reply, but he leaned back a little on his arm, drawing his cock closer to his stomach as he gave the last few, furious strokes. Gladio watch as the first ribbon of white shot from the head and splattered across Ignis’s midsection. It was followed by another, and another, landing in haphazard lines across his abdomen. Ignis’s face was contorted in pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth partly opened. He’d never looked more beautiful.

He gave himself another couple of slow strokes as his orgasm died down. Gladio could hear him panting, exhausted, and then he moved to sit up. The splashes of orgasm glistened deliciously on his stomach, and Gladio cupped his own groin and gave a careful squeeze.

“Now,” Ignis said, gathering his composure and bringing two bare fingers up to his mouth to swipe them across his tongue before he continued, “let’s see to you, shall we?”


	3. While Watching Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio watches a video on his own

Gladio tucked the earphones into his ears and settled down on his bed roll. The haven floor was solid beneath it, and it didn’t provide much cushioning, but it was better than nothing. Once he’d espoused the virtues of sleeping on firm ground; it was better for your back, you were out with nature, what wasn’t there to like? Now he missed pillows, and mattresses, and curling up with a warm body under the covers on a chilly morning.

“I don’t know why I’m entertaining this,” Ignis’s voice was music to Gladio’s ears as he pressed play. Ignis spoke with the weary but amused tone of someone indulging someone that he cared about very much, even though it went against his better judgement. Gladio had heard that tone from him a lot over the years, but he wasn’t often the one it was directed at.

“I promise you’ll look great,” Gladio heard himself answer. The image tracked and shifted in and out of focus. “And no one’s gonna see it except me.” 

The colours resolved to show Ignis, clad only in some tight black boxers, perched on the edge of the bed, in profile to the camera. His head was turned towards it, or to the person behind it. “I know that,” Ignis was replying, as if Gladio was being silly for bringing it up. His hair was already mussed and half out of the style he wore it in these days. His new visor was long gone, discarded on the bedside.

“Got it,” Gladio’s voice said. “So what’re you worried about?” he asked, and then his naked, tattooed back crossed the screen, blurred at first, and then resolving into clarity as he moved to the bed. The muscles of his glutes bunched as he walked, already naked. It was the first time in a while he’d seen his tattoo in full. The colours were fading, the sharp lines softening with time, but it still looked damn good.

“I’m just not much of an exhibitionist,” Ignis replied. He instinctively leaned up when Gladio approached. Gladio hadn’t noticed that at the time, and it gave him a pang of longing affection to see; Ignis knew exactly where he was, just from the sound of his footsteps. He watched himself bend down to meet Ignis, his fingers tucking just under Iggy’s chin to give him guidance he obviously didn’t need before taking a deep kiss that lasted too few seconds.

“You give a pretty good lapdance,” Gladio answered. He grinned, hearing himself tell Iggy that. Ignis could bend like his spine was made of rubber, and the power in his thighs was deceptive. Sprinkle in a little confidence, and Iggy had the perfect recipe for reducing Gladio to a cave man.

Iggy’s hand rose to Gladio’s chest, settling over his heart. “That’s different,” he said. His hand drew up to Gladio’s shoulder and curled around the back of his neck, tugging him down for another kiss. Gladio could remember the feel of Iggy’s hand on his skin, and the way his fingers had curled into the hair at the nape of his neck. He reached down with one hand and unbuttoned his trousers, which were feeling a little tight.

They kissed for what seemed like an age. The soft, wet sound of smacking lips was audible on the video. One of them was growing short of breath, or maybe it was both of them, the soft sighs and groans as Gladio settled over Ignis, pushing him back into the bed were a soundtrack of contented pleasure. They’d already done a lot of kissing, and touching, and stripping before Gladio had asked Ignis’s permission to film. It didn’t take much to get them both back into that mood.

“If you don’t want to--” Gladio said, the words muffled by Ignis’s lips continuing to press kisses against his.

“It’s fine,” Ignis answered, his voice going low and soft the way it did when he was aroused. “How do you want me?”

Gladio settled his knee onto the bed, on the outside of Iggy’s thigh, holding his weight up over him. The mattress creaked as he moved. “On top,” he answered, stroking his fingers through Iggy’s hair and destroying what was left of his style. “Taking me.”

Ignis pressed one hand to Gladio’s shoulder again, and leaned up, closer, resting his weight on his other elbow behind him. “You’re sure?”

Gladio ran his hand over the smooth curve of Ignis’s pectoral, and down over muscles that weren’t as well defined as his own and didn’t need to be. Iggy’s body was hot, and hard under his hand, every inch of him a man, and not some delicate waif. The memory of how he felt had Gladio reaching into his pants with one hand and curling cool fingers around his stiffening dick.

“You think I wanna watch my own ass bobbing up and down?” Gladio asked. 

The reaction from Ignis took a second, but then it was magical. His laugh was warm, and genuine, and it coloured his voice. “Very well,” he answered. “Get comfortable, then.”

Gladio stroked himself slowly, his dick growing hard in his hand. Seeing Ignis remove his boxers and climb on top of him from this angle was hot as hell. The long lines of his thighs, and the curve of his ass as he knelt over Gladio on the bed, swapping positions was beautiful. Ignis’s back arched as he bent to kiss Gladio, and explored Gladio’s body with his hands, building the image of him in his mind.

Gladio could remember the brush of Ignis’s hands over his skin. Ignis would trail his palms over Gladio’s chest and stomach, finding the ridges of his obliques with his fingertips. He’d stroke his thumb along the cut of muscle as Gladio’s hip, following the line of it down. Iggy’s hands were always hot, trailing fire across his skin and engulfing his cock as he gripped him and stroked.

Gladio kept his eyes on the video and matched Iggy’s rhythm with his own hand. On the video, his hands were digging into the meat of Iggy’s thighs, squeezing as he fought against bucking up into Ignis’s hands. It didn’t stop Ignis. Iggy worked him with both hands at once, encircling Gladio’s cock and drawing them up, and down in time to Gladio’s increasingly heavy breathing.

Gladio didn’t have much room inside his pants to copy, but it didn’t matter. Ignis looked so fucking good when he was in control. Ignis wore that sexy fucking smile, and worked Gladio as if he could see every arch of Gladio’s back and look of pleasure that he wrung from him. He was so confident about everything he was doing.

“You want me to take you?” Ignis asked. The microphone barely picked up his voice, but if Gladio closed his eyes it sounded like Iggy was speaking the words directly to him in this tent, his voice pitched low and intimate. He stroked himself a little faster.

“Yeah,” Gladio heard himself reply. “Fuck me, Iggy.”

“Hand me the lubricant, then,” Ignis answered. Gladio watched himself spread his legs in anticipation, and mirrored the movement, giving himself a little more room to work his own cock. On the video he stretched to grab a tube and place it against the back of Ignis’s hand.

Ignis took it,and adjusted his position, settling his long legs between Gladio’s instead of straddling them. There was a wet splurt as he squeezed lubricant onto his fingers and then placed the tube to the side. One hand slid underneath Gladio’s thigh, finding the back of his knee, and then crooked his leg up, spreading him open.

His other hand disappeared between Gladio’s legs, and Gladio stroked himself harder, watching Ignis prepare him on the video. Iggy’s fingers were long and slender, and he was an expert at reaching in and finding just the spot. Gladio could never replicate it for himself, but if he had lube right now he’d try. He wanted to feel Ignis between his legs again, feel him working his fingers inside him, driving him wild, slicking him up ready. The sound of Gladio’s groans through the mic filled his ears, and Gladio adjusted his grip on his own dick. On the video he watched himself reach up to slide his hand around the back of Iggy’s neck and tug him down, closer.

“Fuck, Iggy--”

He remembered the heat of Ignis’s lips against his skin just before he answered, “Now?” like the cocky, teasing bastard he could be when he was in control. Gladio fucking loved it when he sounded like that.

“Yeah.”

Gladio slowed his fevered stroking of his own cock, not wanting to finish too soon and miss the good bit. His eyes were locked on the video, watching Ignis pull back and coat himself with lubricant. The way Iggy stroked the lubricant over his own cock had Gladio biting his lip. Fuck he looked so good doing that. The pleasured gasp he heard Ignis trailed a shiver down Gladio’s spine as he listened, watching as Ignis settled himself up against Gladio’s ass and pushed into him slowly. Gladio was so desperate for Ignis by then that he pulled him in, tugging him close with his legs and his arms, until Ignis was all the way inside. Fuck, he missed the stretch and weight of Iggy’s cock inside him. Ignis looked undone, all that buttoned up propriety gone, his hair falling around his face and his hand stroking the side of Gladio’s jaw.

Then Ignis began to fuck him. Gladio watched the movement coursing through Iggy’s body. The muscles tensed in his ass, his thighs strained, his weight pressed Gladio into the bed, bending him in half. Gladio pulled him in, his hand at the back of Iggy’s head and his other leg curled over Iggy’s back, locking them into rhythm together. They looked so damn good together. Ignis was fucking stunning.

Gladio stroked himself faster as he watched Ignis build up the pace. Pleasure sparked along his cock, tightening in his gut as he watched Ignis pound him. His own recorded cries of pleasure echoed in his ears. He listened to himself crying Ignis’s name, and bit his lip to stop himself from joining in as he jerked his wrist frantically. He was close, real close. Iggy looked close, too; he sounded it, out of breath and groaning with each hard thrust into Gladio’s ass.

Ignis gave a thrust into him and his hips locked there, keeping his cock inside Gladio. Ignis was coming inside him. Seeing it sent an answering wave of pleasure through Gladio’s own cock and he bit back a groan. His orgasm shivered down his dick and into his pants. He gave himself another couple of strokes for good measure as the feeling ebbed away.

In the video, Ignis was stroking him in a few firm, quick movements. Gladio pulled his hand out of his trousers and wiped it on the bedroll as he watched himself come for Ignis. He arched into Iggy’s hands, and then dragged Ignis in against himself when he’d finished.

“Fuck,” he said.

“Again?” Ignis asked, still with that cocky bastard tone despite his obvious exhaustion.

Gladio smiled fondly at the sound of it. “I love you,” he answered, on the video, spent, and satisfied, and out of breath, with Ignis’s cock still buried in his ass, and the man still in his arms.

“I love you too,” Ignis answered.

Gladio stopped the video playback with a tap of his thumb and let his head fall back on the bed roll. The canvas of the tent over him blocked out the dark sky above, but if he closed his eyes, he could imagine it was five years ago, and Ignis was beside him, and the stars above them.

He picked his phone up again, opening up the messaging app. “Missing you,” he typed out, with one thumb, and then sent it to Ignis.


	4. In their bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis thinks about Gladio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Sauronix for helping me get this one to a point where I could post it.

The pillows still smelled of Gladio.

Ignis tucked his nose deeper into the fibres and breathed. There Gladio was: sweat, and leather, and mossy wood, his citrus shampoo still lingering on the pillow where he had gone to bed with his hair wet. The faint sharpness of beer and campfire smoke. Gladio’s heat might not be there now for Ignis to encircle in his arms, but all the notes of his presence lingered on his pillow.

If he breathed deeply enough he could still smell the sex, too. The sharp tang of sweat had dulled down after their frantic reunion where mouths had clashed and neither had got their clothes all the way off. The sweetness of the potion infused massage oil Gladio had used on Ignis’s aching muscles after an overlong training session lingered in patches of transferred oil where one thing had inevitably led to another.

Ignis remembered the roughness of Gladio’s palms. His skin had hardened with years of weapons training, and Ignis had never been able to convince him that hand cream wouldn’t do him any harm. Gladio always refused. He was proud of his calluses, saying each one was hard earned and proof that he had the strength to protect what mattered.

Ignis minded those calluses a lot less after losing his sight. Gladio’s hands had always been rough, the skin cracked, and hard, and dry, but his touch had always been gentle. Without vision, and the memory of his face and the exact shade of amber of his eyes, Gladio had become those sensations for Ignis. He became the deep throb of a voice whispering filthy promises into Ignis’s ear, and the heartfelt laugh that filled a room. He was the slide of rough skin over Ignis’s bare shoulders, fingers feeling out knots of muscle with tender care. He was the brush of stubble against Ignis’s cheek, and soft lips at the corner of his mouth. He was firm muscle shifting under Ignis’s hands at night, and body heat spread out across the bed, one arm or leg pressed against Ignis’s thigh or draped across his stomach in the morning when Ignis woke.

He was these smells trapped in the pillow, his presence lingering for Ignis’s senses to find even in his absence.

Ignis breathed deeply, allowing himself to be absorbed by the lingering scent, and slid his hand between his legs, running his palm over the length of his erection. Last night, Gladio had been an overpowering heat around him, with nothing but lubricant between Ignis’s flesh and the soft inside of Gladio’s body.

Gladio had welcomed him in, tugging him close with callused hands around Ignis’s back, and Ignis had been consumed by everything Gladio was; his smell, his heat, his touch, his voice. Gladio’s whole body had rocked under him, keeping pace with him as Gladio had drawn his legs back to roll his hips up, pulling Ignis in ever deeper.

Ignis’s fingers stroked along his erection as he chased the memories contained in these sheets. His hand was no substitute for the dizzying tightness of Gladio’s body, but it was all he had. Gladio’s erection had been hot and solid under his fingers as he’d gripped him, stroking from root to tip. The skin there was softer than anywhere else on Gladio’s body. It was like gripping velvet wrapped around steel. Hair tickled the back of Ignis’s knuckles every time he reached the base.

Gladio’s voice had rumbled encouragement in Ignis’s ear, telling him to keep going, to take him that bit harder. Ignis had obliged, unable to resist the call to drive his hips forward, deeper into Gladio. The air had been filled with the sound of their bodies colliding, the slick sucking sound of the lubricant, the soft slapping of Gladio’s skin as Ignis worked him in tandem to the rhythmic thrust of his hips.

The same sound filled the air now, poorly muffled by the sheets across Ignis’s body. Pleasure was sparking along Ignis’s nerves. His body felt tight. His heart thundered in his ears as the world narrowed down to the sensations in his own groin.

Gladio had gripped the muscle of his rear, tugging him in, helping him to keep his pounding rhythm as it had threatened to falter. The bristles of Gladio’s beard had scratched at Ignis’s cheek, and his fingers curled over the back of Ignis’s shoulder digging into Ignis’s skin. _”I’m gonna come,”_ Gladio had warned, the syllables strained as he fought to get them out instead of incoherent growls of encouragement.

Then he had. Ignis felt Gladio’s erection throb in his hand, and he’d brought his palm up along Gladio’s length. Gladio had bucked beneath Ignis as orgasm consumed him and he surrendered to the feeling of Ignis inside him and over him. Hot, sticky liquid splashed over the back of Ignis’s hand as Gladio came. Gladio tightened around Ignis as Ignis drew back, then thrust back in. The movement of his hips matched the fierce spasms of pleasure in Gladio’s body, wringing Ignis’s orgasm from him. He’d spilled himself deep inside Gladio with a groan of relief.

A groan he echoed now, carrying the ghost of Gladio’s name in the sound. The rush of pleasure that raced along Ignis’s erection had him grit his teeth, burying himself further into the scent of Gladio. Ignis spattered the inside of the sheets and his own thumb with his orgasm. There was no comparison to what he felt when he had Gladio’s body under him, or Gladio inside him, tight in his arms, his voice at his ear, but it was as close as Ignis could get.

Ignis fell back against the pillows, his breath gone. His skin was sticky with the sweat of his own exertion. His heart thudded in his chest. It wasn’t the same without a kiss as his body relaxed, without Gladio’s arms going tight around him and murmuring sweet nonsense against Ignis’s skin as Gladio came down from his own high.

He missed Gladio dearly, his farewell kiss to Ignis’s cheek early this morning was still burned into his skin. Ignis tucked his face a little tighter into the pillow, breathing in the scent of him while it lasted.


	5. In the shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio's imagination gets away from him

Gladio braced both hands against the tiled wall and leaned forward. Hot water cascaded down his back, rinsing away days of sweat and grime. He’d never thought it was really possible to have too much of a good thing, but a week straight of camping had started to get wearing. The tent definitely needed airing out, and Gladio was only just realising how much he’d missed showers.

He hadn’t missed them as much as others, though. Iggy had been privately climbing the walls. He hadn’t had a bath since before they’d climbed Ravotogh, and then it had been three days of climbing and fighting, wrong turns, dead ends, burned shoes and singed hair, only for Prompto to decide they’d got up there too late at night for the lighting to be right for the photos.

The view at Owlyss haven made up for it, but when they’d finally got back down, they’d all been caked in mud and ash, streaked with sweat. It had been a good look on Iggy. His hair was streaked with black, and there was a scuff against one cheek, and Gladio had been able to see the track left by a runnel of sweat that had gone down his neck and all the way under his shirt until it was between those pecs Iggy insisted on keeping hidden away.

Or had, until they’d got to the hotel in Lestallum. They’d vetoed handing over the pictures immediately in favour of soft beds and showers. Gladio had let Ignis take the first shower, and the look of grateful relief on his face was worth the risk that the hot water wouldn’t last for himself.

Seeing Ignis come out of the bathroom afterwards, skin pink and bare, with his hair brushed back messily off his forehead and looking relaxed for the first time in days was worth a lot more. Gladio pushed back off the wall and ducked his head under the shower stream. Iggy’s skin had glistened where he wasn’t completely dry, and the tufts of sandy hair peeking out from his armpits had seared themselves into Gladio’s mind. There had been a trail of downy hair drawing down Iggy’s stomach, too, pulling Gladio’s eyes down only to cockblock him with a towel just as it started to fan out at his groin.

The water landing on Gladio’s cock was warm and welcome. There wasn’t a whole lot of privacy in a tent, and it had been a while since he’d had chance to enjoy jerking off instead of rushing to get it over with.

Had Ignis jerked off in this shower? The idea made Gladio’s skin prickle. Ignis was always so prim, but even he had to rub one out occasionally. The idea of him standing right here, water pouring over his back and chest, dick in his hand, finished the job the water raining down on Gladio’s own dick had started.

He wrapped a hand around himself and gave his cock a tug. Would Iggy have kept one hand against the wall? Or would he have reached back and worked a finger into his own ass as he jerked? What would he have been thinking about while he fucked himself with his hands? If Gladio had come in, would he have let him take over?

He closed his eyes, letting the water hit his broad chest, and tugged his cock in rapid, small motions. The sound of his skin and the water slapping with the movement seemed to fill the room. He carried on anyway. He’d have done this for Iggy, had him brace against the wall while he stroked his cock for him. Maybe he’d have stuck his finger in for him, or maybe he’d have come right up close, until his chest was pressed to Iggy’s finely muscled back and slotted his dick into the cleft of Iggy’s pert ass. He wouldn’t stick it in, just keep it there, like a promise that it could be Iggy’s any time he wanted it.

He slid his thumb into the slit at the head of his cock as he stroked up, slowing down so he could keep the fantasy going a little longer. He couldn’t feel the water running over him any more, everything had zoomed in on his dick, and the tightness in his balls. He could slow down and tease Iggy, too, feel him push back against his dick, wanting it nearly as much as he wanted Gladio’s hand.

Gladio groaned as he picked up his pace again, stroking himself faster. Water was spraying off his hand, and rivulets ran through his hair, dripping off his balls. Iggy’d look so fucking good, gasping as he yearned for Gladio to finish him off. Gladio would hook an arm around his middle and tug him tight to his body, so not even the water could get between them.

“Say my name,” he’d tell him, command him, with his mouth pressed against Iggy’s ear. “Say it, Iggy.”

When he did, when he said, “Gladio,” in that fancy accent, full of want, he’d finish him off. Grip him that bit tighter, jerk his arm that bit faster until the pleasure curling up in his belly exploded out and made him groan, his knees sagging.

Gladio opened his eyes, watching the viscous white of his orgasm float on the water’s surface and do a lap of the plughole before disappearing down it. He gave himself another couple of strokes, enjoying the last of the pleasure that was ebbing away, before he let his dick go and rinsed his hand under the tepid jet from the shower.

Shit. He’d never jerked off thinking about Iggy before. They were friends, had been for years. Iggy had been his shoulder to cry on when girlfriends had turned into exes, always there with a few beers and high protein baked goods while Gladio got over his heartbreak. They’d hung out together, sparred together, argued together, but he’d never thought of Iggy like that before.

The water had turned cold. Gladio turned the shower off and dragged his fingers through his wet hair, sweeping it back. Too long with nothing but his own hand and three other guys for company, that’s what it was. Iggy was an attractive guy, always had been, even when he’d been awkward and struggling with acne, he’d always had this grace about him that Gladio admired. Iggy moved like he could gut you like a fish as soon as look at you, and he probably could, too. That confidence was sexy, Gladio wasn’t afraid to admit that, so of course Gladio had fantasised about him, rather than Noct, or Prompto.

 _Or Cindy_ , his traitorous mind offered. But for all Cindy was a pretty girl, and confident in herself, she didn’t do it for Gladio. They’d have nothing to talk about; he wasn’t a gearhead, and she’d never read Henruit.

He grabbed a towel and rubbed the excess water out of his hair. It didn’t mean he wanted to do that with Iggy. It was just something his imagination had come up with to get him off. Iggy had showered just before him, he’d just seen him in nothing but a towel, that was all. He was on Gladio’s mind at the time, that was it. _That was it._

He wrapped the towel around his hips and tucked the ends in so it stayed in place. Water was still dripping down his body from his hair, but it’d dry fast enough in Lestallum’s eternal heat.

Gladio yanked open the bathroom door, which stuck a little, and went out into the hotel room. Ignis was there, half dressed in clean clothes, drawing his shirt up over toned arms. He turned to Gladio and smiled. Gladio’s view of bright green eyes was unhindered for once by Iggy’s glasses, and Iggy’s hair hung in a messy, damp mop that made him look his age. The open shirt lured Gladio’s eyes down, over Iggy’s carefully sculpted chest and abs, and the faint beginnings of that soft line of hair that led under his trousers.

“I’m going to hit the market,” Ignis said, his clipped accent making the hairs on Gladio’s body rise to attention, “if you’d care to join me?”

Gladio watched until Ignis turned away and began fastening his shirt buttons, and then remembered an answer was required. “Sure,” he replied.

 _Shit_.


	6. Mutual with partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis wakes up in the early hours, and Gladio joins him

The pressure of Gladio’s hips against him had heat curling in Ignis’s abdomen. He gasped quietly, leaning back into it, encouraging Gladio to give him more. He couldn’t see Gladio, but he knew it was him; the tent was empty and Ignis leaned into the comforting presence behind him.

The pressure increased, Gladio’s hips rocked into his warmth, holding the promise of penetration but remaining so far from delivering it. Ignis rolled his hips back again, inviting Gladio to come closer. He reached back to find Gladio’s hips and his fingers butted against something solid, and warm. The sheets were smooth against his fingertips, covering Gladio’s body.

Ignis’s aching erection faded into his awareness just as the sound of Gladio’s soft snoring did. The pull of his own arousal was too strong to ignore. He couldn’t see what time it was, except that the sun wasn’t yet up. Noct and Prompto were dim silhouettes in the other bed.

He slid his hand beneath the sheets and into the waistband of his pyjamas. As much as he wanted to wake Gladio and finish off his dream, it wasn’t practical. Perhaps if he attended to the stiffness of his own member he might be able to snatch another hour or so of sleep.

His hand was cool as he closed it around himself and gave a short, testing stroke. His pyjama pants and the sheet over him muffled the sound enough, and the others were heavy enough sleepers that it wasn’t going to disturb them. So Ignis hoped, at least. Trying to sleep with such an urgent ache between his legs would be impossible, and if he got up to deal with it in the bathroom he’d definitely wake someone.

He kept his movements brisk and simple. The urgent stroke of his hand over his length sent shivers of pleasure into his groin that made the room fall away from his notice once more. He stroked quickly, the hurried movements nothing special, but this was about getting a task done rather than taking the time to enjoy it.

He dropped his erection as if scalded, his whole body jolting when a heavy hand settled on his side. “Don’t stop,” Gladio whispered.

Ignis’s heart was thundering in his chest. He’d been close, though not close enough, but it was shock that had driven his pulse to this pace. “I didn’t mean to wake you,” he whispered back in apology, gathering his scattered thoughts back together.

The mattress creaked as Gladio shuffled a little closer, and Ignis felt Gladio’s body heat radiating against his back. Something pressed against the back of his thigh, hotter still despite the material that separated them. “There are worse ways to wake up,” Gladio answered, his voice more breath than speech. Something inched its way under Ignis’s side, finding his waist and questing under. He shifted, lifting his side up and pushing himself back a fraction further, until his back was against Gladio’s chest, and Gladio’s arm had slipped beneath him and curled around his waist. “Keep going.”

Ignis bit his lip, and felt Gladio’s breath ruffling the hairs at the base of his neck. He gave the bed opposite another scrutinising look, making sure their younger companions were definitely still asleep, and then returned his hand to his erection.

It was still achingly hard, solid and hot in his hand as he curled his fingers around it. Gladio gave a pleased rumble close to his ear, and Ignis became hyper aware of the movement behind him. The soft, slick sound of Gladio stroking himself filtered through the sheets, and Ignis felt Gladio’s hand landing against his ass with the rhythm.

He started to stroke himself again, slower this time, drawing back away from the precipice of orgasm that he’d edged so close to. He let himself get lost in the sensation of Gladio’s breath at the back of his neck, and the arm pulling him in against Gladio’s chest. After a few sedate strokes of gentle pleasure he picked up his pace again, trying to match Gladio’s motions.

Gladio growled, and warm lips pressed against the nape of Ignis’s neck as they picked up their pace together. Heat and anticipation was coiling in Ignis’s groin, winding up tight as he neared the edge again. He moved his free arm and found the back of Gladio’s hand across his stomach, lacing their fingers together as he let out a tiny gasp.

“I’m nearly there, Iggy,” Gladio growled, his hand knocking against Ignis’s rear as he stroked.

Ignis swallowed the pathetic groan that tried to escape his throat. It was getting difficult to form words. All he could feel was Gladio all around him, and the tight, hot pleasure in his abdomen desperate to surge free. He squeezed Gladio’s hand instead and stroked himself more firmly.

Orgasm swelled through Ignis’s groin and surged down the length of his erection. His hips drove forwards and his muscles locked as he spent himself inside his pyjamas, smearing the result over his hand as he continued to stroke through the fading pulses of pleasure. He kept his teeth grit against the groan of relief that threatened to spill forth.

Gladio followed him moments later, his body tensing up and holding Ignis close as he came, and then relaxed with a deep sigh. Ignis stroked his thumb over the back of Gladio’s hand as his heart rate returned to normal and the pounding in his ears ceased. “Thank you,” Ignis whispered.

He felt Gladio moving behind him, as if he was wiping his hand off on the inside of his pyjamas, and then his other arm snaked over Ignis’s side and Gladio buried his face in against Ignis’s shoulder. “No problem,” he replied, his voice slow, and deep, the way he became after sex. “Go back to sleep, yeah? We can clean up when it’s daylight.”

Ignis wanted to reply that he had little choice with Gladio holding him so firmly, but he restrained it, opting instead to reply, “All right.”

“Love you,” Gladio murmured, softly.

Ignis shuffled back a fraction of an inch, until he was as comfortably secure in Gladio’s arms as he could get. He wiped his hand against his own thigh, leaving a cooling, sticky trail on his skin. “I love you too,” he whispered back, and closed his eyes again.


	7. In someone else's bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis has to stay the night, and teenage hormones get the better of him.

Rain hammered off the window pane. It had been sunny when Ignis had arrived, if chilly, but the rain clouds that had burst over Insomnia midway through dinner had failed to budge and seemed intent on storming all night. The wind howled, rattling the boughs of the trees in the Amicitia’s garden, adding the creak of strained wood to the cacophony of rain and wind.

“No way,” Gladio said, folding his arms across his chest.

“A little rain never hurt anyone, Gladio,” Ignis answered, picking up his briefcase. “It’s only a short walk to the car.”

“Iggy,” Gladio repeated, reaching out and plucking the briefcase from Ignis’s unresisting fingers, “you are not driving home in that. It’s not safe.”

“You sound like my mother.”

The accusation made Gladio chuckle, and he stashed Ignis’s briefcase back beneath the coat hooks. “That’s ‘cause we both care,” he answered, slinging an arm around Ignis’s shoulders and using his bulk to drag Ignis away from the door. His arm was warm, and Ignis could feel Gladio’s body heat invitingly close as he was tucked in and manoeuvred away from the exit.

“This storm could last all night,” Ignis protested, although he made no effort to pull away from Gladio as he was guided back to the warm fire in the Amicitia’s reception room. Iris was sprawled on the hearth rug, books of homework spread out around her, legs kicking up in the air in time with the beat of her thoughts. “At least if I go now, there’s still some daylight.”

Gladio ignored his protests, but his hand trailed down Ignis’s spine in a way that made Ignis’s throat go dry and he suppressed the shiver that ran up it in response. “Iggy’s staying the night,” he told Iris, crouching down onto the balls of his feet to check her progress on her homework.

Iris stopped chewing on her pencil to look up at Ignis from the floor. Her eyes were alight. “Can we bake cookies?” she asked, pushing herself up on her hands in a move most yoga practitioners would commend.

Ignis hesitated. He’d stayed here overnight before, but it had been something that fell by the wayside as he and Gladio had been required to leave childhood behind. Their schedule of training and study and work, and chasing around after Noct had meant there was no more time for them to hunker down in sleeping bags on Gladio’s floor, dissecting the plots of their favourite books until Jared knocked on the door to tell them it was time for lights out. Ignis missed it, in truth, but as they’d got older he’d been glad of it, too.

“Are you gonna say no to that face?” Gladio asked, peering up at Ignis from his crouched position and giving Ignis the exact same softly pleading, brown eyed expression as Iris.

Ignis gave a beleaguered sigh. “I’m a little big to spend the night in a sleeping bag on your floor, these days,” he pointed out.

Gladio shrugged his expansive shoulders. “Take my bed,” he answered, adding “I’ll take the couch,” before Ignis could point out that the bed was hardly big enough for the two of them, either. It hadn’t been when they were fourteen and fifteen; it certainly wouldn’t fit them now.

“Come on, Ignis,” Iris pleaded, her bottom lip protruding dramatically. Her puppy eyed expression didn’t quite hit Ignis’s resolve in the same way as Gladio’s, but it was the proverbial final nail.

“I have nothing to wear,” Ignis pointed out, as a last attempt at argument.

“That’s easy,” Gladio answered, rising to his full height with a broad grin that sent ripples down to Ignis’s toes. “I’ll get you something of mine.”

Which was how Ignis found himself curled up, alone in Gladio’s bed, wearing Gladio’s sweatpants and a T-shirt that swallowed him, listening to the rain pelt the glass. The room smelled of Gladio, and even though Gladio had given Ignis a slightly self conscious grin before saying he was going to put some fresh sheets on the bed for Ignis, it hadn’t dulled his scent in the bed.

It was ridiculous, really. Ignis had been something of a late bloomer when it came to puberty, but when it had finally arrived it had hit him hard, and come with a few surprises. The acne had erupted along his cheeks and neck at the same time as he’d found himself staring at Gladio’s steadily swelling biceps when they trained. Over the course of the year he’d watched Gladio’s toned stomach resolve itself into a solid six pack, like his body was growing faster than his skin and he was vacuum sealed into it, and Ignis had spent nights at home in his own bed thinking of it while his groin ached.

His acne had gone, with time and antibiotics, one last bout of folliculitis leaving its craters in his skin before disappearing at last, and hopefully for good. His thoughts of Gladio had not.

His groin ached now. His erection strained against the front of Gladio’s pants, and the fact that he knew that Gladio had probably jacked off in this bed just last night, or even this morning, wasn’t helping. The pillow smelled of citrus and indistinct floral notes from Gladio’s shampoo. Underneath the scent of fresh linen was the faint sharpness of someone else’s sweat, and the faint musky warmth Ignis knew to be the scent of Gladio’s skin.

Ignis rolled onto his back, trying not to think about it. The weight of the sheets pulled at his erection, and he tried not to think about that, too. He was never going to sleep like this. His groin throbbed with his pulse, demanding his attention, but it would be unspeakably rude to attend to it in Gladio’s bed, while wearing Gladio’s things.

He slid his fingers beneath the waistband, which hung loose on Ignis’s slender hips anyway. He’d kept his own underwear on beneath Gladio’s clothing, partly for hygiene, and partly because the last thing he needed to think about was which parts of Gladio’s anatomy these clothes had last been in contact with. His erection was hot to the touch, and even the simple act of curling his palm around himself was relief.

It would be over quickly, he knew. When he was as aroused as this it always was, which was hardly a point of pride and not something he’d have admitted out loud, but that was the truth of it. If he stroked, it would be over in a few minutes, and at least then he could get some sleep. Gladio need never know. His teenage body did this to him anyway; it was practically a nightly ritual, and while he’d expected it to peter out as he got to the far end of his teens, thus far it hadn’t.

Gladio probably experienced the same. It was hardly unusual, and certainly nothing shameful.

Ignis sighed at himself. If he was trying to rationalise it and talk himself into it then he might as well just admit he was going to do it and stop dithering and get it over with. 

With effort he withdrew his hand from his underwear, even though it only increased his yearning to re-establish that grip and jerk off. He couldn’t risk the result getting on Gladio’s things. That would be a step too far.

He could check if Gladio had tissues, Gladio was a teenage boy too after all, but that opened up the prospect of rifling through Gladio’s things to find his _supplies_ and that seemed like a gross invasion of privacy. Instead Ignis sat up, casting his eyes over to the neat pile of clothes he’d carefully folded onto a chair when he’d got changed. It was hardly ideal, but it would do in a pinch, he thought.

A minute later he settled back into the bed, drawing Gladio’s sheets over his lower body and pushing the sweatpants down past his hips to spare them from any risk of splash damage. The room was dark, and Ignis’s mind played tricks, making him see shapes in the shadows that flitted about as his attention drifted, so he closed his eyes.

The smell of Gladio’s bed enveloped him, and the warm softness of his clothes cradled Ignis’s bare skin. He really had to try and get this crush under control he told himself, even as he slid both of his hands into his underwear and gripped himself again.

His fingers felt cold against the hot flesh of his erection, but Ignis didn’t bother to focus on that. He was already wound up excruciatingly tight, and the first stroke of his hand had him lean back into the bed in blissful relief.

He pictured Gladio doing this, right here. His hand pounding frantically against the inside of the bed covers as he leaned back into his pillow, those delicious muscles in his arm working with his rhythmic pumps. Ignis tightened his grip, picturing Gladio’s stomach flexing as he moved his hips up into his own hand. He imagined Gladio’s thighs straining as he worked himself to that sweet tipping point just before completion, when his whole body felt tight and charged with energy, ready to spill.

Ignis stroked himself a little harder, his hand moving faster. The friction had warmed his hand, and everything felt hot and ready to burst. A gasp escaped his lips, and he clamped his jaw shut, teeth grinding as he fought against making any noise. The air was permeated by the soft, slick sounds of his erection in his fist, and the flutter of the bed sheets.

He wanted to reach up and grip the headboard, to transfer the built up energy into his grip on the wooden slats, in lieu of curling his fingers in Gladio’s hair the way he wished. Did Gladio do that? Reach up and dig his fingers into the headboard as his back arched and he came? He’d look good being plowed into like that; one hand on Ignis’s hip and the other stretched above his head while his knees were hooked over Ignis’s elbows.

A shiver ran through Ignis’s groin, and was followed by a rush of pleasure that burst down the length of his erection and spilled into the cotton sock he held ready. Some of it splashed back, hot and sticky on his fingers, but Ignis kept stroking until the twitching ebbs died away.

The strain left his muscles at last. Ignis relaxed back into the bed, letting the satisfied weakness settle into his limbs while he caught his breath. His skin was hot and tacky with sweat, and he felt clumsy as he cleaned his fingers and groin off with the sock before tugging the sweatpants back up.

Gladio’s smell was punctuated now by the smell of exertion and orgasm, and Ignis swallowed, hoping it would have faded by the morning. It was awful, really, to have such a powerful crush on someone so far out his league. Ignis was a skinny, pasty, spotty, speccy nerd, with an overbite, and Gladio was, well, _Gladio_. The eldest son of house Amicitia, and someone that had never been unattractive for a single day of his life. He was smart, and funny, and gentle, and unquestionably loyal to those he cared for, and unfairly beautiful into the bargain.

Ignis had no chance, and the sooner he got this ridiculous adolescent fixation out of his system, the better for both of them.

He sighed once more, morose and lonely as the exhilaration faded away and left him in an empty room, staring at the ceiling. Carefully, he folded the sock so that its contents wouldn’t transfer onto anything and tucked the evidence under the pillow. Then Ignis rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of Gladio again while he tried to get to sleep. Somehow, he was going to have to look Gladio in the eyes in the morning, and he was going to need to be well rested to do so.


	8. As prelude to sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio gets himself going while waiting for Ignis.

Gladio peeled his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor as the bathroom door closed, blocking him out. The hotel sheets were fresh and starched, and cool against Gladio's back as he settled onto them. Iggy's kiss still burned on Gladio's lips, promising and teasing at the same time, with just a touch of tongue that Gladio had wanted to chase. Instead a fine fingered hand had pressed over his heart and pushed him back.

“Wait for me,” Ignis had said. The words had run fingers of anticipation down Gladio's spine, but he'd barely had the time to give a mute nod before Ignis had slipped away, out of his grasp.

The sound of running water seeped into the room from behind the closed door. Gladio closed his eyes, picturing Ignis sliding under the spray, the hot water cascading in rivulets down his pale skin, around the swell of muscle at his chest and stomach. Trust Iggy to insist on having a shower _before_ they fucked. One of these days when he tried this Gladio was going to hoist the man over his shoulder and pin him into the bed so he could get a good whiff of Iggy's musk. He was going to bury his face in Ignis's crotch and breathe the man in while he swallowed him.

Gladio shifted his hips. Things were getting a little constricted in his pants, and the mental image of Iggy turning under the shower, letting the water trail down his spine and over his firm ass wasn't helping. Gladio unfastened his trousers, rolling them down with his underwear and kicking them off across the room. His socks went next, balled up and tossed towards his shoes at the door. His cock ached as he took it in hand, half hard and yearning for Iggy's firm fingers to come and close around it and get it the rest of the way there.

Maybe he should go and surprise Iggy in the shower? He'd done that before, bending Iggy over so his hands were braced against the tiles while he knelt down behind him. The sounds he'd made as Gladio had stroked his cock and flickered his tongue in the cleft of his ass had gone straight to Gladio's dick. They hadn't been able to hold out for long before Gladio had been riding Ignis into the tiles, his cock buried deep in the delicious heat of his body, every thrust of his hips lifting Ignis up onto his toes, pushing Iggy's cock into Gladio's waiting hand.

His own cock now was hot and firm under his fingers. The skin at the head was soft, beading with moisture at the tip. Gladio ran his thumb over it, and his hand back down along the length of his shaft. Maybe he'd wait until Iggy stepped out of the shower, and then come in behind him and make Iggy watch himself get fucked in the mirror over the sink. Ignis had probably never seen his own face when he was close to orgasm. He looked so fucking good when his lips and cheeks were flushed red, and sweat was sticking the hair to his forehead. His mouth hung open as he panted for breath, each gasp edging into a pleasured groan, but it was his eyes that did Gladio in. His pupils blew wide and dark, ringed with that pretty green, and he held Gladio's gaze like it was his final tether to reality. It made Gladio feel like he was being sucked in, drawn as deep into Iggy's soul as he was into his body. The tether snapped when Ignis arched and came, his body going rigid under Gladio's hands and he'd bury his mouth against Iggy's throat, feeling Iggy's pulse hammering against his lips as he came inside him.

Gladio shifted on the bed, his hand working faster along his cock. He could feel the pleasure coiling up tight in his groin, pleasure that he was desperate to share with Ignis, and spill inside him.

“Starting without me?”

Gladio looked to that crisply accented voice to find Iggy's eyes locked on his face. The ends of his hair were damp, hanging down over his forehead and into his eyes. The broad, pale expanse of his shoulders and gentle curve of his biceps as he leaned one shoulder against the wall with his arms folded drew Gladio's eyes down. A towel hung loose at Iggy's waist, revealing the line of his hip.

Iggy's eyes tracked along Gladio's body, taking in his chest and stomach, and crooked leg, before coming to rest at Gladio's hand around his cock, and watching with obvious interest as Gladio slowed his strokes but didn't stop. Gladio watched Iggy's face as he drew his hand up the full length of his cock, moving slowly from root to tip.

“If you don't get over here soon I'm gonna finish without you too,” he replied.

Iggy's eyes tracked the progress of Gladio's hand as it sank back down his shaft, his grip tightening just a little, showing off just how hard he was. Ignis pushed himself up from the wall with his shoulder, his body undulating gently with the movement. “Well,” he said, settling one knee onto the edge of the bed, “we can't have that.”

Iggy's towel dropped to the floor with a soft thwump.


	9. Outside

Gladio's whole body pressed against Ignis's, filling him with a pleasure that pooled in his groin and flowed through his limbs. Ignis arched up into him, showing him he wanted this, wanted him. He couldn't see Gladio's face, but he knew as surely as he knew his own name that it was Gladio. Ignis coiled his arms around Gladio's back, and drew his heat closer.

A hand knocked into Ignis's head, and Prompto's sleep-thick voice muttered “Sorry.” The moonlight filtered through the canvas walls of the tent, casting everything in a faint green glow. Ignis blinked, his mind trying to catch up wih events; he'd been in a bed with Gladio, now he was on the tent floor being inadvertently smacked by Prompto.

He was so hard it ached.

Ignis sighed. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed about being awoken from his dream or not; he was a little old to be suffering from nocturnal emissions like that, but then, he hadn't had any privacy in over a week and it had been such a pleasant dream.

It was the lack of privacy that had likely caused it. Lack of privacy, and continued proximity to Gladio. Ignis rolled over in his sleeping bag, trying to ignore the way the material of his pants brushed against his erection as he moved. Prompto was next to him, Noct next to Prompto, and at the other end of the tent lay Gladio, one arm crooked under his head as he slept on his back.

This fascination really was getting out of hand. Gladio was his best friend, and yet he'd been the star of Ignis's more explicit dreams for weeks now. He'd featured in more than one of Ignis's fantasies over the years. Sometimes Ignis would try and think of something or someone else, but by the end his imagination always came back to Gladio, and what it would be like to be encased in those arms, watching his musculature ripple and flex as he thrust.

It wasn't a thought that helped his aching groin right now, and Ignis rolled back over and tried to silence his mind. The ache was persistent, and distracting, and Ignis tried to take a mental tally of their supplies in the hopes it would go away and he could get back to sleep. He had enough Ebony to see him to Lestallum, although a little more never hurt, and when they reached the next stop they should acquire some more curatives.

The mental image of Gladio easily lifting a crate of them into the back of the Regalia sprang unbidden into Ignis's imagination. This was ridiculous, honestly. He just needed to get back to sleep, but he was being held hostage by his libido. Perhaps it had just been too long? Over a week was certainly longer than one could reasonably expect a man to last, but when they were camping it was hard to find a secluded bathroom where one could lock the door and get the business over with in privacy.

Ignis unzipped his sleeping bag and pushed the cover back. The air was warm with the bodies of four sleeping men in the tent, but it would be cooler outside. Trying to keep his movements discreet, Ignis unzipped the tent flap.

“Something wrong?” Gladio asked. He sounded far too awake to have only just woken up.

Ignis froze, looking over at the slightly indistinct shadow that was Gladio leaning up on one elbow to look at him. “Too much coffee,” he answered. “I won't be long.”

Gladio hummed and settled back down on the tent's floor. “All right,” he said. “Be careful.”

Ignis couldn't help the flicker of a smile that came to his face, and he huffed in quiet amusement. “I will,” he assured Gladio, and then slipped out of the tent, trying to make sure the stubborn bulge in his trousers wasn't silhouetted in the moonlight.

The night air smelled of lush greenery and the chill breeze kissed at Ignis's bare chest, making his skin pucker. The campfire burned low, dying out but still throwing off enough residual heat that Ignis could feel it. He skirted around it to the edge of the haven. Now that he'd resigned himself to dealing with his arousal it nagged and gnawed at his mind, keeping him from thinking about anything else.

The edge of the haven dropped away into darkness. Ignis descended and rested his back against the cold stone. He needed to stay close enough to reap the benefits of the haven's protection, but he wanted to remain out of sight should someone decide to venture out of the tent looking for him. Nestled in the shadows he should be safe, from both beasts and embarrassment.

Ignis made quick work of his trousers, shoving them down enough to expose himself to the cool air and wrapping one hand around his aching member. The touch alone was instantaneous relief, but far from enough to slake his desire. His flesh was burning hot under his hand, and his erection was stubbornly solid in his grip. He didn't want to be out here too long or Gladio might come looking for him.

Would that really be such a bad thing? If Gladio were to come along to check on him and find Ignis mid-stroke what might he do? Watch or join in, Ignis wished, pushing all thought of his likely realistic reaction out of his mind as he began to stroke quickly. He imagined Gladio choosing to watch him, looking down at him from the lip of the haven, and Ignis arched himself back against the rock, his eyes closed, listening for disturbances to nature's silence. His skin sang under his fingers, a few hurried strokes being enough to bring him back to the point he'd been at in his dream. The chill of the air slipped away from his senses, replaced instead with the spreading warmth of arousal.

Pleasure flowed down the length of his erection as he stroked. The skin made a soft, slick, slapping noise with each quick movement of his wrist. Ignis shifted his grip, holding himself a little tighter and rougher, sending sparks of pleasure through his hips as he jerked. He longed to feel Gladio's hands like this, to experience the calluses from Gladio's sword brushing over the soft skin of his shaft, grip firm and movements a little rough in response to Ignis's encouragement.

Ignis rolled his hips forward into his hand. The world faded away. There was nothing but the pleasure in his groin, the tightness of pending ecstasy building in his body. He stroked a little faster, and clamped his free hand over his mouth as his orgasm came, cresting up through his groin and shooting down the length of his erection in waves that made his breath catch. It left his limbs tingling pleasantly, his carnal urges satiated at last.

Ignis took a moment to catch his breath, wiping his hand on the rock and then tucking himself away. The night air was cold on his exposed skin, and Ignis's skin prickled at it. He hugged his arms around himself for a moment, and tried not to wish it was Gladio's arms shielding him from the breeze instead. Stars were splashed across the sky, peering above the shelter of the trees around the haven.

The climb back up took only a second, and Ignis was grateful for the warmth of the dying fire chasing the chill from the air as he approached the tent. Noctis and Prompto were still soundly asleep. Ignis settled his feet back into his sleeping bag and lay back down.

“Better?” Gladio asked, in the darkness.

Ignis swallowed. Gladio had lain awake for him. How long had he been gone? “Much,” he answered, truthfully.

“Good.” There was the sound of Gladio shuffling to roll onto his side without rolling onto Noct. Then he said, “G'night, Iggy.”

Ignis looked over to the indistinct shape of Gladio. He couldn't tell if Gladio was facing him, or the tent wall. “Goodnight,” he replied.


	10. With toys

Gladio didn't pause to say hi to anyone beyond a quick wave as he jogged his way up to his bedroom. He was in desperate need of a shower, a cold one, but he wanted something else a whole lot more.

The image of Iggy's triumphant smirk haunted his imagination and made his toes curl in his shoes. He could still feel the weight of him, long legs clamped around Gladio's thighs, dagger tip pressed against Gladio's chest, right where it would sink in to his heart, and the other held against Gladio's throat. The floor had hurt when Iggy had felled him like a tree, taking his legs out from under him and throwing them both to the floor. He'd spun round his lance like a dancer in a certain sort of club, grabbed Gladio's legs in his, and then--

Gladio shut his bedroom door, firmly. He usually showered in the gym, but this wasn't the first time he'd had to run home to shower alone after sparring with Iggy. The guy was unreal. His green eyes and long limbs and knowing looks made Gladio seriously question if his mind was being read.

When Iggy got Gladio pinned like that, his mind made for some interesting reading.

He made doubly sure his bedroom door was shut tight and stripped his shirt off, drawing it up over his head with one arm and dropping it unceremoniously on the floor on his way to his bed. He kept lubricant in his nightstand; nothing unusual, what teenage boy didn't? But the lubricant kept company with something else.

He'd bought it online. Just the prospect of walking in to a shop to buy it had made Gladio's ears turn red. Gladio wasn't ashamed of the fact he liked guys too, but there was liking guys, and there was having strangers look at him physically walking into a shop to buy something like _this_.

It was eight inches long, but only six were 'insertable'. Gladio had wanted something more realistic, and less intimidating than some of the stuff he'd found online. It had still seemed pretty damn big when he'd got it out of the box the first time, but the flared head and realistic texture of the skin under his fingers were perfect. It was nice and firm, too, just like Gladio wanted.

He kicked his sweatpants and underwear to the floor as he got on his bed. It was usually easier to get it in if he was face down, but when he was actually working it he preferred to be on his back, or his side. He sat up on the bed, legs crossed under him, still half hard from sparring with Iggy, and smeared some lubricant over the toy, smoothing it down the shaft with his palm. When the toy's skin glistened all over Gladio brought himself up on his knees, tucking his cheek into his pillow and adding a little extra lubricant to his ass, stroking and teasing over his rim with his fingers.

It felt nice, and if he was looking to get himself worked up he'd spend more time doing this. He'd tease himself by sliding a finger inside himself and imagine he was putting on a show for Iggy. _Look what you make me want._ When Gladio was alone in the house he liked to take his time with himself and build the fantasy properly. He promised himself that one day he'd pluck up the courage to ask Iggy to come and watch him for real, and make Gladio's fantasies come true by replacing the dildo with Iggy's actual cock.

It was awkward reaching back behind himself. Gladio spread his knees wider on the bed and pressed the flared head against his rim. He was nice and lubed up, so when he bore down and pushed the toy in it sank into his depths with relative ease, slowly stretching and filling him inside. He stopped when it was as far in as it would go, taking the moment to enjoy the feeling of his ass being stretched around a cock, even if it wasn't Iggy's own.

Gladio settled onto his back, digging his heels into the bed and spreading his knees so he could reach down between his legs and grip the toy's base without crowding out his other hand curling around his cock. His erection was at full mast again already; the sensation of a cock sliding into him being enough to reignite the fire Iggy had started.

He gave his cock a few gentle strokes as he relaxed back into the bed, remembering the heat of Iggy's body over his, the way the muscles in his thighs had clamped. If he'd been a few inches higher Iggy would have got a vivid clue as to what Gladio wanted from him pressed right into his hip. Gladio pictured that smug, triumphant little smirk Iggy had worn when the shock of landing on the floor had faded and Gladio had realised he'd lost.

“I believe this victory is mine,” Ignis had said, before dismissing his daggers and righting himself so he was straddling Gladio. He'd been close enough that Gladio could have reached up and grabbed him, yanked Ignis down against the boner he'd caused and against Gladio's mouth to show him just how hot he was when he fought like that. Gladio wanted to believe that Ignis had lingered deliberately, his hands resting on the floor either side of Gladio's chest, knees still clamped firmly around his thighs.

The first drag of the toy out of himself was heavenly. It rubbed at his rim in all the right ways, and left him with a yearning emptiness inside that he desperately wanted to fill again. Pushing it back in felt just as good. The stretch as the base came flush against his ass and the way Gladio could feel the whole shaft moving inside him was perfect. 

He drew it out again a little faster, timing the stroke of his cock with the movement, bringing his hand down the hot length of his dick as he pulled the toy back until only the head rested inside him. His hand rose back up his shaft as he pushed the toy back in again, biting his lip to prevent himself from groaning at the feeling. 

He could picture Iggy's fucking smirk at the barely restrained noise as Iggy thrust into him and stroked him at the same time. _Victory is mine._ Gladio wouldn't last two minutes if Iggy looked at him like that while he fucked him. Which would only make Iggy look even more smugly triumphant.

Iggy would see it as a challenge to get Gladio off as fast as he could, tearing down Gladio's defences and besting him, leaving him a sweaty, panting heap. With the way Iggy flexed, using his whole body to evade a swing and then bring Gladio down, it was obvious that was what Iggy wanted. He'd gotten so good at distracting Gladio, at moving in such a way that Gladio _wanted_ Ignis to throw him to the floor and climb on top of him.

He moved faster, keeping his hand matched to the in and out thrust of the toy. The air filled with the sound of Gladio's panted breaths and the slick sound of his hand on his cock, pumping urgently. The toy moved in and out of him with quick movements of his wrist, keeping Gladio on the edge of blinding pleasure. It felt so damn good to get fucked hard and fast, all of his senses seemed to hone in on his ass and his cock. There was nothing but the movement, the beautiful drag and thrust of a cock inside him, filling him, drawing out, filling him again, drawing back and forth over sensitive skin.

Everything felt tight. His skin burned. He pictured Ignis over him, giving him that smirk again, cheeks flushed and green eyes bright, hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead. Gladio stretched a little, changing the angle of the toy inside him by a couple of degrees. Pleasure arced along the length of his cock as he pulled the toy back, bringing himself a hair's breadth from coming.

Gladio could just picture the look of smug delight on Iggy's face when he found that angle. Gladio knew how he'd react too; he'd see the opening, and push harder. Gladio drove the toy into himself faster, harder, making his back arch as his orgasm built, the wave cresting higher and higher with each push and pull of the cock inside him. He held off against it, holding his breath, wanting to keep feeling this way for just a few more seconds. He lost the rhythm of his hand on his cock, but it didn't matter; his whole body buzzed with the energy building in his groin. His balls were achingly tight, his skin hot. Sweat was beading on his upper lip.

He drove the cock into himself, and all that tightly wound energy let loose at once. Gladio's back arched and he groaned as pleasure tore through him, ripping him apart, all of his self control shooting down the length of his dick and splashing across his stomach in waves as he pumped himself dry. His limbs turned to jelly, his breath turned ragged. Gladio gave his cock one last stroke, savouring the dying ebb of orgasm a little longer before he collapsed back against the bed, dildo still firmly buried in his ass.

He sighed, and grabbed a tissue to wipe his hands off before he sank a hand into his sweat-soaked hair. The aftermath always felt like this; empty as reality crashed back to him. For all his avid fantasies of Iggy plowing into him, it was a lot harder to conjure up the fantasy of Iggy collapsing spent into his arms for the post-fuck comedown. He wanted to hold Iggy and purr his thanks against the guy's pounding heart. Instead Gladio was left alone and sticky, and with the clean up to attend to.

A knock at his door made time seem to stop. Gladio froze. There was no way he could cover up fast enough if someone decided to just walk in. “Gladdy?” Iri's voice came through the door. How long had she been there? “You okay in there?”

“Fine,” Gladio answered, his limbs still too weak from fucking himself so hard to move. “Don't come in, I'm getting ready for a shower.” Gladio hoped the threat of seeing her big brother naked would keep her out.

“Are you hurt?” she asked. “You sounded hurt.”

Gladio swallowed, thinking fast. “Got my ass handed to me by Ignis,” he answered, not entirely untruthfully. “Just trying to rub the aches out.”

The silence on the other side of the door seemed thoughtful, and Gladio found the strength from somewhere to stash the lubricant away out of sight and reach for a towel to wrap around himself. He didn't think he could pull the dildo from his ass without making a noise again, though. “Do you need me to shout at him for going so hard on you?” Iris asked.

Gladio laughed. If only she knew. “Don't worry,” he said, through a weak grin, “I gave him a run for his money.”

“Good.” There was a pause, and then, “Can we invite him round tomorrow? I found a new cake recipe I want to try.”

Sometimes Gladio wondered if Iris's crush on Noct just disguised a crush on Ignis, and what the protocol was if two siblings had a crush on the same dude. She certainly liked hanging out with Iggy, almost as much as Gladio did. Not that Gladio was complaining when it gave him an excuse to hang out with Iggy even more. “Sure thing,” he answered. “I'll call him after I've showered.”


	11. Still clothed

Gladio flicked the lock on the stall door and leaned back against it, hurriedly unzipping himself and drawing his cock out.

He was nineteen; he should be past this. He hadn't gone hurriedly darting off into a bathroom to deal with an inconvenient boner since he was fifteen. Thinking back, that one had been Iggy related too. They'd been watching films together, pressed so close to each other they were practically in each other's lap so they could share Gladio's one pair of headphones. It had been way past lights out and Gladio's dad would have kill them both if they got caught. Gladio didn't remember falling asleep. Iggy probably didn't either. Gladio had woken up with the laptop still across their legs and Iggy's arm draped over his chest while he slept with his head on Gladio's shoulder.

Instead of that gut churning sensation of mortal embarrassment to be curled up so comfortably with another boy, his best friend no less, Gladio's heart had done a little flip. It had been shortly followed by his sleepy erection demanding his attention like it always did when he was fifteen.

He'd extricated himself from Ignis as carefully as he could, trying not to wake him, and shut himself in the bathroom to deal with it. The feeling of Ignis's breath fluttering against his neck had lingered and brought Gladio off in record time. When the post orgasmic clarity had hit Gladio suffered a few seconds of shame that he'd jacked off over his best friend. It had felt like a violation of Ignis's privacy, somehow. Iggy couldn't have known Gladio would find him so attractive like that.

Gladio had done his best not to do it again, and he'd lasted a couple of months before he'd relented. His hormonal teenage brain had whipped his budding crush on Iggy into a frenzy of wet dreams and furious masturbation.

It had lasted nearly a year before it had calmed down and Gladio had been forced to accept that his crush on Iggy wasn't misplaced feelings for his best friend mixed with hormones, it was genuine attraction and desire that he wished was reciprocated. Iggy's acne cleared up with medical help when he was sixteen, and he started dressing 'professionally' as he took on more and more responsibilities with Noct, but he never mentioned girlfriends, or boyfriends, so Gladio had quietly nursed the little flutter of hope in his chest and waited.

He was still waiting. The only things Iggy would say about his own love life were that he didn't have the time for one. He'd carefully evaded ever answering when Gladio had tried to get out of him if there was anyone he wanted a love life with. Gladio had got himself a girlfriend when he was seventeen, dimly hoping to see some spark of jealousy in Iggy's eyes when he told him about her, only to find Ignis was genuinely happy for him and wanted to meet her when Gladio was ready.

Celine hadn't lasted. Nor had Lucia, Flora, or Anabel, and by the time Gladio had moved on to Honoria he'd got himself a bit of a reputation as a playboy. He wasn't, not really; he'd genuinely liked all of them, but none of them were the person that came to mind when Gladio was alone. Their breath on his neck didn't send pleasant shivers down his spine, and their shy smiles didn't make Gladio want to pepper their entire faces in kisses.

While Gladio had been dating them Ignis had grown, becoming broader across the shoulders and developed cheekbones Gladio had only seen in magazines. Gladio had run into Ignis after barely seeing him for two weeks and found his years old crush reignited like a bomb had gone off. Iggy had styled his hair up and got new glasses, and there was a spark of confidence about him that made Gladio's toes curl. Gladio had really wished he wasn't wearing sweatpants and a hoodie, and that he'd washed his hair that morning. Somehow Gladio had watched Iggy go through puberty from the awkward, round faced kid with acne that he'd developed a crush on into a damn model, and Gladio hadn't even realised it had been happening.

Ignis's Crownsguard induction was the last straw. Gladio hadn't seen Iggy's custom made fatigues until he'd walked up to the dais dressed in silk, and leather, and denim to take his oath. No one had any right to make purple coeurl-print look good, but there was Iggy, rocking it anyway. The leather collar on the shirt should have looked ridiculous, but Iggy made it work.

It was the trousers that caught Gladio's attention the most. He'd never seen Ignis in something so tight before. Gladio could see the curve of his thigh, and the slope of his calf. The back pockets skimmed over Iggy's pert ass, and the image wouldn't leave Gladio's mind. 

He'd stood to attention without wavering, watching Iggy be sworn in, and tried to ignore the uncomfortable tightness that had developed in his own trousers. It had seemed to take forever. Ignis's crisp accent had washed over the room as he'd recited the same vows of loyalty to the Lucian crown that Gladio himself had taken last year. Ignis had caught his eye as he'd stood there, repeating the lines he'd so carefully learned, and Gladio had given him his best encouraging smile, and hoped that Iggy couldn't see the tent in his pants.

He'd raced for the bathroom when they'd been dismissed. He needed this erection gone so he could go out there and congratulate Iggy without making a fool of himself.

The image of Iggy's long legs tightly clad in denim trousers lingered in Gladio's mind as he dragged his hand back and forth along the length of his cock as quickly as he dared. He didn't want to make too much noise; the bathroom might be empty now, but that didn't mean it would stay that way. He kept his teeth gritted as he jerked. His hand was hot and rough around his cock, but he wished he could feel Iggy's hand on him like this instead. Iggy moisturised, especially after practice; he'd be soft but firm, like nothing Gladio had ever felt before.

Gladio squeezed his eyes shut, picturing Iggy in his new fatigues in the stall with him, holding him pressed up against the door. Gladio held back his groans through gritted teeth and jerked his hand faster. His skin was burning beneath his leather jacket, beads of sweat were forming on his chest. Gladio ignored it and stroked himself faster. Just touching himself felt good, and if he was alone in his bedroom he'd have lingered. His fantasy might be peeling Iggy out of that uniform piece by piece, so Gladio could take his time over it. He'd spend whole minutes just thinking about easing Iggy's trousers open and dropping to his knees to worship the man's thighs and suck his cock.

He could picture Iggy now, his shirt undone but still on, his trousers hanging open, erection jutting proudly towards Gladio's eager tongue.

Gladio's cock was burning now, his balls tightening as he came close. Iggy had looked so put together in that outfit, all Gladio wanted to do was mess him up. He wanted to get on his knees and suck Iggy's cock all the way into his throat until Iggy was a panting, sweaty mess, desperate to come in Gladio's mouth.

Gladio's orgasm burst out of him, releasing suddenly and spattering onto the floor. He stopped stroking, his skin already burning with the friction; maybe he'd gone a little too hard, and a little too fast. It wasn't a comfortable feeling, and his whole body throbbed with his racing heart. Gladio released the breath he'd been holding to stop himself crying out, catching his breath while his heart calmed back down.

His erection wilted as he recovered. Gladio tucked his cock back into his trousers, grabbed some tissue to clean up the mess on the floor, and flushed it away. He felt strangely mechanical as he left the stall, washed his hands, splashed some water onto his face, and dried off again. At least when he looked in the mirror he didn't look like he'd just been furiously rubbing one out.

Gladio left the bathroom to rejoin the party. It would become a party now the swearing in was over. There was food, but most importantly there was booze, and Gladio had a definite need for a few beers.

“There you are,” Iggy's voice caught his attention, and Gladio turned to see him approaching from the left. “Iris couldn't find you,” Ignis said.

Gladio grinned, and hoped it didn't look as awkward as it felt. Up close, Iggy looked even better than he had stood on the dais. The silk shirt might be purple coeurl-print, but the pattern couldn't hide the pecs and careful contouring of abs beneath it. “Call of nature,” he answered, forcing himself to look back up at Iggy's face.

“Well, if you're finished,” Ignis said, Gladio hoped it was his imagination that Ignis was looking him over, and that his eyes lingered on Gladio's crotch, “she wants to give me something that she says is from both of you, and she won't do it without you. I'm afraid she's getting rather antsy.”

Gladio laughed, raking a hand through his hair. “Sure,” he said, walking by Iggy's side to find Iris. Iggy didn't really have family outside of his uncle, and when Iris had suggested getting Iggy a congratulations gift Gladio hadn't been able to refuse. He'd wanted to get Iggy something anyway, but if it came from both of them it might be less awkward.

“Finally!” Iris exclaimed, running up to them both when she spotted them. Almost immediately she thrust a small, ribbon-wrapped box at Ignis. “Here.”

Ignis took the box with surprising grace to say it was being shoved at him. “Thank you,” he said, addressing Iris, but Gladio caught Iggy's eyes flicking over to him, too. “Both of you.”

“Open it then,” Iris commanded, impatiently.

“Iris,” Gladio scolded. The skirt of her black tea dress swished as she swayed with nervous excitement.

“We both chose it,” she added, ignoring him. Gladio didn't bother to correct her. The truth was, he'd seen it months ago, and when Iris had suggested getting Ignis a present for his induction he'd shown it to her, pretending he'd just spotted it instead of admitting that he'd been thinking about getting it for Iggy anyway for weeks.

Ignis removed the ribbon from the box and carefully opened it. A small silver pendant on a chain sat nestled in the velvet.

“I hope you like it,” Gladio said, hoping more than he'd let on that Iggy wasn't just being polite.

“It's perfect,” Ignis answered, lifting the necklace from the box. “Could you?” he asked, looking directly at Gladio with the same self conscious smile Gladio had started falling for years ago.

“Sure.”

Iris took the empty box from Iggy, and Gladio accepted the necklace. The clasp was fiddly for his large hands, but he got it open and slipped it around Iggy's neck. Ignis craned his head forward, giving Gladio a good look at the tiny freckles dotted across his skin as he fastened the necklace again. He longed to lean down and press his lips there, but he shoved the thought aside. Gladio's fingers brushed the back of Iggy's neck, and the feeling of his warm, soft skin under Gladio's fingertips seemed to travel straight down Gladio's spine.

He stepped to the side again to see Ignis positioning the pendant just so over his collarbone. “Thank you,” Ignis said, again.

“It suits you,” Gladio answered, feeling pleasantly trapped when Iggy's eyes locked onto his. “Congratulations.”


	12. Getting Caught

“We're gonna head out for a few drinks. You wanna come?” Gladio had asked.

The offer was tempting, or would have been had it only been Gladio asking. Ignis had hesitated before admitting, “Not particularly.”

At least Gladio had taken Ignis's answer for the reluctant truth it was. He'd given a short laugh before replying, “How about I keep the kids out of your hair for a few hours, then?”

“You don't have to,” Ignis had told him, while fervently hoping that Gladio would do just that anyway.

“It's cool,” Gladio had answered, seeming to read Ignis's mind. “You need a night off.”

Ignis wanted to tell Gladio that he was extremely observant. “Just don't get them too drunk,” he asked. “Noct tends to get carsick when he's hungover.”

“I'll bear that in mind,” Gladio replied with a grin that made Ignis suspect this particular request would go unheeded. Before Ignis could say anything Gladio was disappearing through the door, calling, “Catch you later!”

Which left Ignis alone in the hotel room he and Gladio would be sharing for the night. Noctis and Prompto were situated next door, where Ignis would invariably be listening for every untoward sound through the walls every night of their stay. Gladio thought Ignis needed to relax more, and Ignis agreed, but actually doing it was much harder than simply admitting he needed to.

At least Ignis could trust Gladio to come back quietly. Perhaps it would give Ignis a chance to have a bath and an early night. Days upon days on the road had left Ignis feeling that the dirt had become ground in, and the heat of Lestallum had covered it in a fine sheen of sweat that only served to varnish the grime into place. A long hot bath followed by getting to sleep at a humane hour sounded delightful.

Of course, a long hot bath had to be preceded by thoroughly cleaning said bath. Not that Ignis would be disparaging about the hotel's cleanliness, but he knew perfectly well how hotels required rooms to be turned over within a time limit. Time pressed staff weren't the most effective at deep cleaning. It was better to be assured by giving it a going over himself.

An hour later, after a short shopping trip and a much longer session of scrubbing the bath, and then the sink, and then the toilet, and then the floor because by then he'd already started and wasn't prepared to leave it at half a job, Ignis had the bath running and a glass of wine poured for himself.

His phone trilled with a message. Ignis folded his shirt carefully over the back of a chair before he picked it up and read.

“You relaxing yet?”

Ignis couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face at Gladio's concern. “About to take a bath,” he typed in. “I trust everyone's behaving themselves?”

“Don't worry about us,” came the reply, at a speed that suggested Gladio had been watching his phone waiting for it.

“I can't help it,” Ignis pointed out. He watched the animated dots that showed Gladio was already typing back until the reply came through.

“They're in good hands,” Gladio promised.

“I know.”

The dots moved for longer this time, long enough that Ignis wondered what disaster had just befallen them all, before finally Gladio's message appeared. “Now stop answering your phone and get in that bath.”

Ignis gave an amused huff at his phone and fought the urge to point out that Gladio was the one messaging him, necessitating the replies. Instead he put the phone down to take his shoes off and check on the bath's water level and temperature. It was hot, and deep, and almost perfect. Ignis turned the tap off and went to finish undressing.

In a burst of good natured defiance he retrieved his phone again and typed back, “I believe an appropriate response would be 'you're not the boss of me'.” He sent it before he could change his mind, and then slipped his trousers and underwear off, folding his trousers over the chair with his shirt and balling his socks and underwear neatly.

His phone trilled once more, and Ignis picked it back up to check the message one more time. “We'll see about that,” Gladio had replied. “Don't make me come over there.”

Ignis put his phone back down without another reply, folded his glasses next to it, and poured himself a glass of wine. The clean bathroom tiles were pleasantly cold against his bare feet, and a gentle steam rose from the water's surface. Ignis sank into it slowly and gratefully, feeling the rising water engulf him and sear away the dirt and soothe the aches of so many days of travelling.

He washed first, scrubbing what felt like layers of dirt from his skin and hair until he remembered what being clean felt like. Then Ignis sipped at his wine and soaked up the bath's soothing heat until the glass was empty and the water was turning tepid. It was easily the most at ease Ignis had felt in weeks. His mind played over past conversations, at first turning to things that had been said in the Citadel before their departure until Ignis forced them away. He didn't want to spend this precious time hashing over old, unpleasant ground that he'd gone over in the privacy of his own head so many times before. Once they'd got Noct safely away from Insomnia's gates and the searching MTs, holed up in a rundown caravan, Ignis and Gladio had shared a bottle of whiskey in the dead of night, listening to the daemons prowling in the darkness and picking apart what little they knew of what had happened. Gladio had cried for his losses, then, quiet dignified tears he'd pretended not to be shedding, and Ignis had pretended not to see. Ignis had been unable to cry for his own, then or now.

They'd both got too drunk on the frankly terrible whiskey, and Ignis had awoken the following morning with a pounding headache and a feeling that he and Gladio had grown somehow closer in their grief. They'd always been friends, their lives had drawn them together so that friendship was an inevitability, but now after them both having lost so much that bond had grown inexorably deeper. They were all each other had left; themselves, and Iris, and Noct, and Prompto. The losses still hurt, but what they had left was enough reason to keep going.

Now they looked out for each other, as Gladio was looking out for Ignis by giving him some time to decompress and take a couple of hours for himself. Ignis should really find some way to thank him. The feelings Ignis held for Gladio were becoming something deeper than friendship, and it was both enticing, and frightening. He'd long held a juvenile appreciation for Gladio's looks, which had formed into a ridiculous persistent crush through Ignis's teen years courtesy of Gladio's personality, but lately that crush had taken root somewhere deeper, becoming something Ignis wasn't ready to examine too closely.

He got out of the bath, draining the water and wrapping a towel around his hips. The air in the hotel room was refreshingly cool on Ignis's wet skin, and he poured himself another glass of wine from the bottle. The hour drew late, but it was still too early for Ignis to go to sleep unless he wanted to awake before dawn and begin drinking coffee to stay awake at the tail end of the day, rendering himself unable to sleep tomorrow night.

Gladio had left his book on the nightstand. The Silence of Knowledge wasn't a series Ignis had ever been able to get into, but perhaps it was worth another try.

He replaced his glasses, and then picked up his phone again. No new messages had come through while he was in the bath, and Ignis strongly suspected Gladio would be the reason for that. “I'm borrowing your book,” he typed in to the message chain with Gladio, “I hope you don't mind.”

Ignis settled himself on top of his bed wearing nothing but the towel from his bath. As the water evaporated from his skin the room seemed to warm, and Ignis didn't care to begin sweating in pyjamas or under the covers just yet. He propped himself up with the pillows and cradled the book against his chest as he began to read.

No reply ever came to his message. Thoughts of Gladio danced in Ignis's mind, wondering what he was doing, and hoping Gladio wasn't letting Noctis get too inebriated while they were out. Ignis turned a page and realised he hadn't really been reading, too busy thinking about what the others were up to for him to focus on the story.

He backtracked a couple of pages, finding where the words became familiar once again and started over. He could just ask Gladio how they all were, he knew, but Gladio had deliberately left Ignis behind while he took the others away for a few hours, and Ignis didn't wish to waste his efforts. He also didn't want to make Gladio think Ignis doubted him. They might have disagreed on priorities at times, but their goal was always the same, and Ignis trusted Gladio to protect and care for Noct as thoroughly as Ignis himself would.

Ignis wasn't sure when it was that he dozed off. When he opened his eyes the book had fallen closed onto the bed beside him, and Lestallum's lights glittered through the open window. The bed across from Ignis was still empty, and the room next door was far too quiet for three drunk men to be inside it. There were no new messages on Ignis's phone either, although the clock gave the time as nearly one in the morning.

It was probably for the best. Ignis's towel had fallen open at some point in his doze, revealing him, and his sleepy erection to the room. Gladio, had he returned, would have got an eyeful.

Ignis put his glasses neatly on the dresser once more. He didn't want to risk falling asleep in them again and bending them. Now that he was awake his libido was rearing its head, his erection calling for his attention. He had been rather neglecting that particular aspect of self care in the last few weeks. It was so difficult to find privacy when you spent half the time sharing a tent with three other men, and the rest of it sharing either a car or a hotel room with at least one other man.

It became especially tricky to share a hotel room with Gladio, sometimes. Gladio had less qualms about propriety than Ignis did, and was perfectly content to parade around the room wearing nothing more than a pair of deliciously tight boxers that hugged the curve of his glutes and proudly displayed the bulge of his crotch. Gladio worked very hard for his physique, and wasn't ashamed of showing it off.

More than once Ignis had been forced to endure the sight of Gladio doing one handed press ups sans shirt before bed. Watching without letting on that he was staring became a challenge. It had certainly led to more than one uncomfortable night for Ignis that had ended only when he'd excused himself to the bathroom.

Watching Gladio doing squats was worse. The way his thighs bulged and flexed as he sank down so smoothly, and the way his glutes tightened as he stood once more was breathtaking. Gladio had sculpted his musculature into a work of art. Ignis was helpless to resist appreciating it.

Ignis wrapped his hand around his erection. Jerking off in an actual bed was a luxury he hadn't had since they'd left Insomnia, and it felt decadent now. The mattress was soft beneath him, and although the air was warm it wasn't unpleasant. Ignis stroked himself slowly, luxuriating in the feel of his own hand on his flesh, and the corresponding heat of his erection in his palm. 

He let out a satisfied sigh as he began to stroke himself gently. There was little point in hurrying, after all, and he didn't want to waste the opportunity. The memory of Gladio's defined abdominal muscles tensing as he did crunches lingered in Ignis's mind, and he followed the thought down to Gladio's groin, and the contours of his body through his underwear.

Ignis's strokes were languid, drawing up the hot length of his shaft to palm over his head and sink back down again. Beads of precome lubricated at the tip, and Ignis smeared it over his head with his thumb before he trailed back down, following the vein at the underside to the base and sinking his hand lower to cup and massage at his balls. He became lost in a fantasy as he stroked himself, picturing Gladio mirroring his actions. He pictured how Gladio's erection would look held in his strong hand, how his muscles would ripple and flex with the movement.

Ignis didn't hear the door swinging slowly open, but he did hear the gasp of breath in the room. Ignis opened his eyes to find Gladio looking straight at him, stunned, his boots held loosely in one hand. The streetlights made Gladio's skin look pale, but the lights glittered in his widened eyes.

“ _Hell_ ,” Ignis hissed, sitting up quickly and doing his best to cover himself with the towel he was still mostly lay on. He clenched the towel tightly in his hands, belatedly trying to cover his erection. “Don't you knock?” he demanded, already burning with embarrassment.

Gladio seemed lost for words, turning away as if he could preserve Ignis's modesty when he'd already seen everything Ignis had to see, and then turning back halfway as if he already realised it was too late. “I thought you'd be asleep,” he answered, his voice slightly muzzy with alcohol. Gladio turned again, as if he was unsure as to whether he should leave the room to allow Ignis chance to finish, or carry on since the suggestion that Ignis might want to finish was somehow more awkward.

“Yes,” Ignis hissed, “well,” annoyance and mortification battled for supremacy, “I wasn't,” he pointed out.

“So I see,” Gladio responded, and then seemed to realise how inappropriate an answer that might be, given the circumstances. He looked back at Ignis. Ignis felt Gladio's eyes deliberately avoiding his crotch, that was insufficiently covered with half a towel and still aching for Ignis to finish what he was doing. “Shit, we're both guys, Iggy, it's nothing to be ashamed of.”

Ignis could feel his face burning, and he hoped like hell that the streetlights weren't giving Gladio a clear shot of Ignis's furious, embarrassed blush. “I know,” he defended, “but some things should be private.”

“Do you want me to leave, or?” Gladio seemed to consider his options for an awkwardly silent few seconds that seemed to last an age. Ignis found himself dreadfully self conscious as Gladio's eyes flickered over his exposed chest and legs, taking in the way his thigh was bared and pale where the towel didn't reach. Ignis gripped the other end of the towel and dragged that as far over himself as he could, too. It still left him much too exposed. “I could go in the bathroom?” Gladio offered. “I mean I've kinda got a situation myself,” he admitted.

The world seemed to fall deathly silent as Ignis heard those words. “Pardon?”

Now it was Gladio's turn to look awkward. “You caught me off guard,” he confessed, his words slightly slurred but not enough to make Ignis suspect it was the drink talking. 

“ _I_ caught _you_ off guard?” Ignis replied, sharply.

Gladio groaned and turned back towards the door. “You're an attractive guy, Iggy,” Gladio told him, before he stopped himself and changed his approach. “Look, I'll just go and we'll pretend this didn't happen, okay?” He didn't wait for a reply, making his way to the door in a couple of quick strides that Ignis wouldn't hesitate to call running.

“Wait,” Ignis called. His heart hammered in his chest for reasons other than his arousal. Gladio froze, his hand at the doorknob. “When you say I'm attractive,” he pressed, against every thought in his brain screaming at him to stop, “do you mean you're attracted to me?”

Gladio's hand fell away from the doorknob and he turned towards Ignis without looking at him. The effect was of a boy confessing some wrongdoing. “Yeah,” he answered, quietly. “Have been for years.” When Ignis didn't reply Gladio dragged his fingers through his hair and sighed. “I can share with Prompto from now on if it's gonna make things awkward.”

Ignis swallowed, his skin prickling all over. Disbelief battled with incredulity at what he was hearing. “You don't have to do that,” he said, eventually. Ignis's throat had grown so dry he could barely get the words out. 

Gladio looked at him, something like despair crossing his eyes before he looked away again. He didn't speak, and in a flash Ignis understood what was going through Gladio's mind. Admitting to being attracted to Ignis, especially if it wasn't reciprocated, could have just ruined their friendship.

Ignis slipped off the bed, keeping the towel around him with one hand. Gladio shifted uncomfortably, like a distressed animal looking for a way out. Ignis approached him slowly, like one would a frightened animal. “Gladio, look at me?” he asked.

Gladio did, his eyes falling first on Ignis's chest before drawing up to meet his gaze. Every fibre of Ignis's body screamed at him to do something when he saw the confusion and fear and glint of hope that was in Gladio's eyes. “You're not the only one,” he told Gladio.

Gladio's eyes fell to Ignis's lips, and then flicked back up to meet his gaze. Ignis saw his own disbelief echoed back at him. All those years of wishing and longing, and this could be how they ended. Ignis made the first move, closing his eyes and leaning in and up to brush his lips against Gladio's. Gladio's lips were warm, his stubble scratched as Ignis's chin as their lips touched. It was more energising than any coffee, and Ignis drew back to look at Gladio's face.

Gladio was staring at him, stunned, ad then he closed his eyes and leaned down to Ignis as if he'd just decided to hell with it. Ignis swallowed again, and then pressed forward once more to meet Gladio.

Gladio's beard scratched at his cheek, and Gladio's mouth opened up to Ignis's as Ignis dared to press his tongue forward, searching for entry into Gladio's mouth. He felt Gladio breathe in sharply, and then there was a thud as Gladio's boots hit the floor and strong hands gripped at Ignis's back, dragging him in against Gladio's chest, returning the kiss with fervour. Gladio smelled faintly of good brandy. Ignis let himself be held, only barely remembering to keep his towel in place with one hand while he settled his other on the side of Gladio's neck and kissed him as deeply as he could.

When Ignis pulled back he looked up into Gladio's eyes, finding elation within them. It didn't quite seem real.

Gladio's eyes tracked down, peering into the shadow between them and coming to rest at Ignis's towel. “Can I finish what you started?” he asked, his voice low and rumbling. The sound sent ripples through Ignis's skin. “If you had any idea how long I've wanted to see you come for me,” he added, leaving the end of the sentence hanging.

Ignis felt mischief spark in his chest. It wasn't the first time he felt he'd had the upper hand with Gladio, but it was one of the more absolute times. “If you had any idea what I was thinking about ten minutes ago,” he replied, giving Gladio a knowing look.

Gladio groaned and tugged Ignis in again, devouring Ignis's smugness in another kiss.


End file.
